Via the End
by LittleGoblin
Summary: A story about Ginny Weasley and her sixth year in Hogwarts. What will it change if a new student from Russia come? What will Draco say about a return of his best friend? And how easily can girl get between two boys?
1. Chapter 1 Alone at the concert

Well, hello to everyone who visited my story. It's not my first piece at all but my first written in English. Since I'm not a native speaker it's almost certain that there might be some mistakes and for that I'm sorry. I'm doing my best to correct them but nobody's perfect, right? :) I hope you're gonna like it and as every writer I would be pleased with reviews ;) Ok that would by all form me and now go read and ENJOY ! :)

**Chapter One – Alone at the concert**

Ginny was really overwhelmed by those wedding preparations, by her bed lamed mother even by eternally yelling Fleur. She slipped away through the back door unnoticed a headed to the city. She planned to use local fireplace to get to the Diagon Alley. She have found a summer job in a small café in downtown London, so she have earned some money to spend and now seemed to be the right time to do it. This summer was a total disaster. The house was crowded all the time, full of noise and mess. She hadn't had a moment for herself even in her own room, because Fleur's sister Gabrielle was living there with her. Ron and Hermione, who finally started dating, spent every moment crawled together somewhere and Harry had barely looked at her since he had arrived on his birthday. Fred and George were in their shop in London all the time and dad was really busy at the Ministry. Moreover, Dean was bothering her with his long love letters. She just wanted to let everyone slide and disappear somewhere far far away from them. At least the departure time for Hogwarts was close. She was hoping things would get better there.

She stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron and went to the Diagon Alley. She was just walking around, went to her brother's to visit them and then she noticed a new magic beauty saloon across the street. She thought about it for a while and then with a smile on her face headed in.

"Good morning, miss, can I help you?" a lovely blond girl asked her. She didn't look much older than Ginny.

"Well, do you have some time now? I think I need a little change," she smiled.

"Oh, sure, follow me. What do we start with?" asked the blond girl and lead her to the back of the saloon.

"Hair."

* * *

Draco was sitting in his room reading a book. Well he wasn't actually reading it, more like just stared at it blankly. He was about to return to Hogwarts in just a week. And he didn't even know if he wanted to go back there. If things would get better. Now everybody had known that he was a Death eater. On the other hand, now when Snape was the headmaster things should be more tolerable. Especially when he have heard that Potter and his stupid friends are not coming back. Maybe just the little Weasley girl. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He mumbled something and a house elf entered his room.

"Mr. Malfoy wants you to come to the lounge, young sir," she squeaked.

"Did he say why?" he asked, tired. He wasn't really in mood for another lecturing about family values.

"You have a visit."

"A visit," he wondered, got up of a sofa and walked out of the room.

There was his father with some other wizard, close to his father's age and they seemed to be in some interesting talk. Back from them there was a skinny boy with a bored face sitting on a sofa. He seemed familiar to Draco, had a black hair, striking jaws and cheekbones and this strange sparkle in his eyes. Draco thought he had seen him before but he couldn't realized when or match a name to that face.

"Draco! Come in, we've been waiting for you. I am sure you remember my old friend Xaverius Gretzky? "

"Xaverius? Wait a moment, so you are Sebastien?" he turned to the black-haired boy.

"Hello Draco. I am surprised you didn't recognize me," he smirked just like Draco.

"They've come back to the England from Russia. Sebastien will be attending Hogwarts with you this year. Now if you two could go somewhere to talk, me and Xaverius have some important matter to discuss," Lucius ended coldly.

"Wow, how long it is since we've seen each other? Seven years?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I think so. We moved to Russia just before our first year at Hogwarts."

"So why did you returned?"

"Well, obviously, father wants to join the Dark Lord. And according to him it's also the best future for me."

"Well ... then we're on the same boat," Draco mumbled darkly and rolled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark mark on his arm.

"Wow. Seems like we have a really bad future to count on, Draco. But we can enjoy at least the last year at school, last year as students, right? That's gotta be the best one."

"Well now with you back I am sure it will be at least a very good year," Draco smirked.

"And we can start right now. I saw a leaflet, there's my favorite band playing in London tonight. They are muggles but they are also better than any wizard band I know. SO we should go party, fathers have some work to do for week anyway, they aren't gonna mind," Sebastien said and both of them started to laugh.

* * *

Ginny was smiling as she was looking at her in the mirror. She couldn't even recognize herself. Her hair was shorter, dyed black, her skin was cleaner and smooth like a silk and her chocolate brown eyes were pointed up with some nice make-up. Her lips were made by a dark lipstick just inviting for a kiss. She was fully satisfied. She paid and danced out of the saloon with new self-confidence. She was feeling a hundred percent better. She was walking down the street, looking through the shop windows and thinking about buying something to wear when she noticed the leaflet. It was for a show of a muggle band. She had known it, Dean played it to her a few times and she liked it. It was such a dynamic music filling her with an unexplainable feeling of power. They were performing tonight in London. She smiled to herself and slipped into the nearest clothing shop.

"Ginny! Where have you been all day? What do you think, disappear like that and not tell anyone a thing? We were worried. And what the hell did you do to your hair?" her mother yelled a second after she stepped into the house.

"I was in London, I have left you a note on the door and I got a haircut. And I won't be here this evening, I'm going to a concert," she said calmly and left to her room.

"But Ginny you can't just..." Molly started but then she just sighed a left back to the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Seb, but now when I'm the official Death eater I have to attend those meetings. I have no choice," Draco said darkly a while after his mark got hot-black.

"Fine, just come back to me later, ok? We're gonna have a wild ride tonight, what do you say?" Sebastien blinked at him.

"I'll try to show up as soon as possible."

"Ok, see ya," he said goodbye and there was a bit of disappointment in his voice.

Sebastien apparated just around the corner of the club the band was supposed to play in. The show was to start at eight but they've started to let people in at seven. So just a few minutes before that he was making his way through the waiting crowd to get a good spot in front of the stage. When the door was open the crowd started to push and press and he accidentally sent a tiny black-haired girl to the ground. He helped her back to her feet and apologized. She just smiled at him and a moment later she was gone absorbed by the crowd. Something about her attracted him. She had this funny sparkle in the eyes. He hoped to see here again this evening and finally entered the building.

* * *

Ginny was waiting in front of the club an hour before the door should have been opened. She had to buy a ticket and also wanted to be there early enough to get a good spot. When the door was open and the crowd started to push in she was hit to the ground by some black-haired guy. He helped her to get back on her feet and she smiled at him and checked him. He was quite tall, skinny, black hair combed to the face, big blue eyes and the most ample lips she ever saw. He had several piercing just at his face. A small circle in the nose and lower lip and big silver rings in both ears. She was curious about some else piercings he could have. Something about him charmed her instantly. However, she managed to control herself and disappeared in the crowd. It was worth it because she made it right in front of the stage. The band was supposed to start in a 40 minutes so she turned around and watched the people. The atmosphere here was amazing; she couldn't get enough of it. So much people dressed in black. A fanatic crowd waiting only for another five people dressed in black to enter the stage and start. They were ready to do anything. Jump, clap or raise their hands, chant and sing. It had to be amazing to have such an influence on people. As she was looking through the crowd her eyes met the big blue eyes of the boy who hit her earlier. She looked at him. Hi was obviously alone. He catched her look, smirked and headed to her. She was observing him and just waiting what he was going to say.

* * *

Sebastien was making his way through the crowd to the stage with eyes pricked up in case he would spot her. He wanted to see her again. The only things ha had time to notice were that she was tiny, black-haired with chocolate brown eyes and beautiful smile. He was carefully watching the people around and when he got almost to the stage there she was. Leaning against the barriers and looking around. It seemed like she was here alone too. She was wearing a short red skirt, black top and pair of Converse. And she had a small star around her neck. Just like he had. Finally she noticed him and gave him a stare. He smirked a walked to her.

"Why is that that such a pretty girl is here alone?" he asked and she just smirked at him.

"And why is that that such a smart-looking boy is using such a lame pickup phrases?" she asked with a smile.

"Ok, you got me. I am Sebastien."

"Ginny."

"And now seriously, why are you here alone?" he asked surprised.

"Well, I am. Just like you are," she said still smiling.

"A friend screwed up on me. He should come but higher stars got in his way," he whispered darkly.

"A girl?" Ginny asked laughing.

"Yeah, you could say that." He didn't know what else to say. He wanted to add something but the lights had been switched off and everyone turned their eyes to the stage. Three guitar players stormed into the stage with first tones and started to play. When the singer marched on the stage there was a yelling, whistling and other displays of excitement through the hall. Actually the whole how was full of excitement and wild emotions. Ginny couldn't understand how such a great music can be from th muggle world. It was filled with magic. She danced and sang as Sebastien the same.

They were partying as hell together, singing and jumping under the stage while waiting for an encore. When the show was over, Sebastien full of energy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked her to the exit.

"And now, we could go et a drink, what do you think?" he asked cocksure.

"Why not," Ginny smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 It's gonna be interesting

I'm uploading two chapters in a row, this one is pretty short but the following ones will be longer I promise ;)

Enjoy ! :)

**Chapter Two – It is really gonna be an interesting year**

"Ginevra Weasley! Get out of bed immediately, it's almost noon," Molly yelled and banged on the door. Ginny woke up and was really glad that her mother didn't enter the room. She was still dressed at yesterday's clothes, her hair was a mess and hair make-up was all over her face and also her pillow. She felt completely wrecked. She came home at five AM. She got the drink with Sebastien and in the end they had like eight of them, two boxes of cigarettes and even two joints. But they were talking all of the night. Ginny found out that he was born in England to Russian parents, lived here until he was eleven which was when they moved to Chertograd in Russia. And that his father came back for business and he decided to go with him. He wanted to change the environment and meet an old friend from childhood. He said he will be attending some school at the north but that was all she got of him. She herself did hide some things from him like the fact that she was a witch. Anyway everything she drunk and smoked that evening did its job and it was a miracle she didn't woke up anybody when she was trying to find her way through the stairs.

She came down for a lunch a sat quietly to the table. Her mother didn't say a word to her just gave her an angry look. Everyone knew now that she left yesterday and came back who knows when. Molly placed soup in front of her and told her that in the afternoon everyone is going to the Diagon Alley to buy things to school since they are leaving in a week.

"Mom, you know, I was there yesterday, I have everything," she said carefully.

"Fine, at least we have this problem checked and since Ron, Hermione and Harry are not coming back... Well, I have to there anyway but you guys can at least stay and do some preparations for the wedding. After all it's the day after tomorrow!"

"Sure," Ginny agreed even though the only thing she had planned for this afternoon was a long sleep. She finished her lunch in silence and slipped into her room. She opened a window for some fresh air and lay to her bed. She was thinking about Sebastien. About if she would see him again. She was pretty sure he was a muggle and she didn't have any contact of him. She didn't even think about it when they split up yesterday. She fell asleep thinking about the guy who attracted her so much.

* * *

"I am telling you Draco, it was amazing. She was amazing. Beautiful, smart, funny, I don't remember the last time I had so much fun with a girl," Sebastien was telling Draco about last night with an excited look on his face.

"I can tell. I mean you didn't come back until the dawn. But do you really wanna get mixed up with a muggle? Do you at least have any contact of her?" Draco asked curiously. He was also kind of jealous. He definitely didn't have such a great night. Voldemort wasn't really in a good mood.

"No, it didn't really occurred to me," Sebastien realized.

"Whatever, we'll be at Hogwarts in a week. There are plenty of pretty girls. Blonds, brunettes, gingers, young, elders, smart, stupid,.." Draco was counting and gave him a blink. "You can forget about that little muggle."

"Looks like you don't have many unused girls to choose from," Sebastien laughed.

"Not really. Well I have a sex life for some time now. But there is always some girl that catches my eye. And I don't really care about the college in this one so there is still some reserve for this year."

"You're such a pig. We're really gonna have an interesting year, Draco," Sebastien smirked a clapped his shoulder.

* * *

Ginny was sitting in a compartment with Luna and talking about their holiday. There was a nice weather in London but the closer they get to the Hogwarts the uglier the weather was. Ginny fell a sleep and was awakened by a rapid opening of the door. She jumped with surprise and found out that it was no one else than Draco Malfoy standing in the door.

"Well, well, a Weaslette. What's up? Where is your dirty brother, the Mudblood and scarred face Potter?" he asked mockingly.

But Ginny wasn't able to say anything. She was just starring over Draco's shoulder with her jaw dropped because it was no one else than Sebastien standing there. He looked just as surprised as she was. Malfoy obviously pissed that he couldn't provoke her just slammed the door and walked out. Ginny couldn't believe her eyes but there was no doubt it was really him. The mussed up hair, the piercings, the skinny jeans and the leather jacket. And not just that he was a wizzard but also a friend of Draco Malfoy. It had to be the childhood friend he told her about. She wasn't hoping to see him again and now she is going to spent whole year with him.

"Oh my go, did you notice the new guy? I haven't seen him before. But he's kind of hot," said Luna with a dreamy face.

"He has just moved from Russia, names Sebastien," Ginny smiled pleasantly surprised.

"How do you know that?"

"I kind of know him," she blinked at Luna a thought that this year might be fun.

* * *

"You are not serious," Draco gasped. "Are you saying that your mysterious girl from the show is Ginny Weasley?" he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, she's hot. That's great I had no idea I will see her again and now I get to spent the whole year with her," said Sebastien, pretty excited about the idea.

"I wouldn't be so happy about that. Her family is bloodtrators, she's colluding with Mudbloods and also she's in love with Potter," Draco said with disgust.

"Come on, we are going to enjoy this year right? And I can gladly help her to get rid of that love to Potter if you know what I mean. She's really hot."

Draco thought about it. She changed, yes. Her hair was different, shorter, and black, she had more make-up and it seemed that she had grown in certain parts of her body through the summer. He smirked: "Ok, maybe she really is hot."


	3. Chapter 3 The Party

Ok guys, here's chapter three :) Thanks for the reviews, markers should have been there but they kinda disappeared when I uploaded the document here ... whatever, they are there now ! :)

Enjoy ! :)

**Chapter Three – The Party**

It was Monday morning and Ginny was eating breakfast at her table in the Great Hall. She had been thinking about Sebastien all night long. She wanted to see him. She was staring at him talking to Draco at the Slytherin table and thought if she can just owl him. If it is even appropriate for her to speak to someone from Slytherin. She smirked at the idea of Ron's reaction.

"_Ginny, you little traitor, you can't be serious. You can't be hanging out with the Slytherins, they are our enemies! Two-faced bastards. You have to stop seeing him or..."_

"_Come on Ron, give her a rest, Ginny can be friend with whoever she wants," Hermiona joined Ron in Ginny's mind. "But Ginny you should be careful, don't let him fool you. There's a reason why he is in Slytherin."_

_And Harry would just sat in silence and give her a sad face._

Even better that it will be such a provocation to the rest of Gryffindor. After all she had a great time with him at London so what does it matter in which college he is? He noticed that she was watching and smirked at her. She just smiled at him with one corner of her lip, blinked and started to walk away. He got it and started to follow her immediately. He saw her walked up the stairs and slipped in to an empty classroom. He walked in and saw her leaning against a desk with a smile.

"Why is that that such a pretty girl is is here alone?" he asked with the same sentence as when he first met her.

"Waiting for one smart looking boy who uses lame pickup phrases," she smirked and walked closer to him. He watched her waiting for what was she going to do.

"You're going to love it here," she pointed out.

"I can't doubt that. Draco said that there are a lot of beautiful girls in here," he teased her.

"And one of them is standing right in front of you," she didn't lose countenance. She walked closer to him, looked him in the eyes and finally rose on her toes like she was going to kiss him. He opened his lips in expectation but she just grazed his cheek and whispered: "I hope to see you around." And suddenly she was gone.

"Oh that little minx," he sighed and decided he had to have her.

* * *

He couldn't get her out of his head all night. He was thinking about that gentle touch of her hair on his cheek, the gaze of those deep brown eyes, those curves hidden under the gown. He wanted to see her. But he didn't want to be the first one to give her a letter and apparently so did she. They were just passing each other in the halls, smiling and smirking through the tables at the Great Hall for two months and neither on of them wasn't about to do the first move.

At the end of October Draco told him they were invited to the Slughorn's Halloween party. He was excited about it because he heard that those parties were amazing. Just for some elected group of people, starting with a dinner at six o'clock and then Slughorn would disappear around ten letting group of students party till the dawn.

So at the 31st of October a few minutes before six he and Draco in their masks headed back to the dungeons. Draco was dressed as a noble Salazar Slytherin and Sebastien chose a vampire. They entered a big unused classroom which didn't really look like classroom. There were curtains hanging everywhere offering a lot of corners for those who wanted privacy, music was playing and there were also small tables with chairs all over the place. In the air candles and scooped out pumpkins were levitating. At one part of the room there were even small tables with pillows around and at each one of those little tables there was a water pipe. But a huge bar dominated the room. House elves were skittering between people serving drinks. Sebastien was amazed. It was unbelievable that there was such a big party at school with tons of booze and a teacher was throwing it!

"Do you really wanna tell me that we can get drunk in here, smoke and do whatever we want until the dawn and he doesn't care?" Sebastien laughed.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" Draco smiled. "And there she is," he pointed his finger to the direction and when Sebastien turned around he saw Ginny talking to same Ravenclaw girl. "Make it a successful hunt buddy," Draco blinked at him and went to say hi to Blaise. Sebastien looked at her and thought about what she was dressed like. She was wearing black and red corset dress and netlike stockings. Her hair was longer, curlier, her eyes were painted black and her lips were as red as blood. She noticed him and when she smiled and revealed fangs he realized that she had the same idea as him. She excuses herself to her friend and walked towards him.

"Well, well, look who came out of the dark. Could it be a vampire?" she whispered when she approached him.

"And apparently he's not alone 'cause one hot chick of his kind is hanging around," he whispered back and pulled her closer.

"What about something to drink? Or maybe a water pipe?" he asked.

"That sound ok," she smiled and led him to the bar.

He asked for a red wine and waited for what she wanted.

"I think I'm in mood for some cocktail, I just can't choose, what do you think?" she asked as she was looking through the menu of drinks.

"Cocktail you say? Well what about old classic Mojito, Tequilla Sunrise, or maybe ... Sex on the beach?" he leaned to her and whispered the last three words to her ear so she shivered.

She laughed. "Sex on the beach? Really? Another lame pickup trick. Make it Tequilla Sunrise, "she turned to the house elf behind the bar. He gave her a contemplative look. Those usual pathetic and lame pickup phrases she found pathetic and lame. Unlike most of other girls he met. Usually he only needed a few moves to get them to his bed.

They took their drinks and walked to one of those small tables with water pipes. To the one hidden in the corner so that almost no one could see them. They told the other elf what they wanted and in just a moment they had a perfect shisha. The talked, laughed, got another drinks and after a while Ginny just couldn't resist those ample lips. He was an amazing kisser. And it was even more thrilling with the circle he had in his lower lip. She couldn't get enough of him. She was lying amongst the pillows letting his hand run through her body and his lips kissing the soft skin of her neck. When he touched her neck with those vampire fangs she shivered with excitement and pulled away from him. She wanted more.

"We don't have to do it here," she smirked and turned around to the exit.

They walked out of the curtains and gasped with surprise. There was like half of people than in the start. But it was pretty clear that the amount of alcohol in their classmates had risen. There were snogging pairs and empty bottles through the room. The ashtrays on tables were overfilled and a familiar smell of weed was blowing gently from one corner where Blaise and his friends were sitting. What catched their eyes the most was Draco Malfoy, half-naked under the table. He was obviously drunk as hell. But the worst was Pansy Parkinson, apparently also drunk but still able to think. She was just struggling with Draco's belt and it was pretty clear that she was going to nail him right there. Sebastien knew that with Pansy he had to do something. He looked at Ginny with an apology in his eyes and said: "Sorry I gotta take him to the bed."

"Get off of him Pansy," he said and hit her to the floor. He slapped Draco's face so he opened his eyes.

"Do you think you can walk?" he asked him and Draco just nodded blankly. Sebastien just propped him up and walked out with him. He didn't even look at Ginny.

Something in her was pissed off. She got that he had to take care of his friend. But he left her there so ... horny. After what she had just tasted, how amazing kisser he was and how much she was turned on by him touching her? She glanced at her watch, it was barely midnight. She thought that the night isn't over yet and looked around the room. Most people were either with someone or so drunk that they weren't even able to speak. Luna and Colin were standing and talking just a few steps from her but she didn't want to disturb them. Suddenly her thought were interrupted with a male voice.

"Hey Weasley, what are you doing just standing there? Come get a piece of smoke," Blaise Zabini yelled at her. Ginny just smirked.

"Well, and why not," she mumbled to herself and walked to them.


	4. Chapter 4 Malfoy in the bathroom

Here comes chapter four. Hope you're gonna like it and a big thanks to all those who reviewed, it's amazing ;)

Enjoy ! :)

**Chapter Four ****– Malfoy in the bathroom**

Ginny woke up in the morning, in her house, in her bedroom and even in her own bed, not having any clue how did she get there. She sat up slowly and immediately grabbed her head which was pounding like hell and tried to remember what she was doing last night. Memories went through her head, Sebastien and his kisses, half-naked Draco under the table and Blaise with holding a joint. Yeah, she stayed there with them for a while, smoked some weed, laughed. And then she wanted to leave.

_Everyone else was already gone or laying somewhere around too drunk to move. She got up of the sofa and glanced at Blaise. _

"_I'm gonna go. Would you give me a cigarette to go?"_

"_For a kiss," he blinked. She sighed. She really wanted it. She leaned down and gave him a little kiss. He put a cigarette in her mouth but let her just one puff and got it back._

"_I wanted the whole one," she told._

"_Well that'll cost you more than a kiss like from a mum," he laughed and pulled her closer to him. She lost her balance and fell on him._

_He didn't hesitate, leaned down and kissed her. Gently but it was her who deepened the kiss and pushed herself closer to him. Passion took control over her body; she sucked his lips and bit him gently to the tongue. They were practically alone. On a sofa. And he wanted her badly. He grabbed her firmly and tried to move her under him to continue. In that moment she broke the kiss, grabbed a cigarette of his hand and stood up._

"_Thanks," she grinned and walked away leaving him there sitting with a surprised look._

She laughed and shook her head. This was really funny. She crawled out of the bed, found an Anti-hangover potion in her drawer and slipped into the bathroom. After a long shower she went down to breakfast. She walked through the halls with wet hair and a confident smile. She was hoping to see Sebastien in the Great Hall. He wasn't there and neither Draco. Only Pansy Parkinson who looked totally wrecked like she was going to die was sitting there and also Blaise Zabini who looked quite the same. He caught her look and frowned. She just smirked at him and sat to the table to eat some delicious looking pancakes.

* * *

Ginny was sitting in the library above the History of Hogwarts and was scanning it through some facts for her essay about history of school grounds for the History of Magic. It was the most boring subject for everyone but she managed to find interesting things in it. And thousands years old Hogwarts with its endless ground, Forbidden Forest, The Lake were indeed interesting. So when Binns offered them voluntary essays for extra point she didn't hesitate.

"School grounds? The lake? What is so interesting about that?" a familiar voice sounded behind her and when she turned around the black-haired boy was grinning at her.

"I'm writing a voluntary essay for the History. And for your information the grounds are hugely interesting. You'll never know to what you can bump in there. Or to who," she blinked.

"So you like to hang around there. Well then I should take you for a walk someday," he smiled and gave her little kiss on cheek.

"Ok," she nodded.

He grinned again and disappeared around the corner. She smiled to herself. She was starting to really like that guy. She couldn't stop thinking about him, he was smart, funny, the same heckler as she was, and incredibly hot. And she was glad that she actually likes someone after such a long time. After years she spent chasing after Harry, loving Harry. Yes, she dated another guys. Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, but they were just a weak substitute for the one she really wanted. Sometimes when she was with Dean she was thinking about Harry all the time. Dean was kissing her and she thought about why it is not Harry who is kissing her. They were making love and she was picturing what would it be like with Harry. And then it finally came. It was only a month but she was happy like she was never before. Happy to finally have him. And then he broke up with her and she couldn't stop thinking about it for weeks. She was thinking of those beautiful moments the spent by the lake, the evening in the common room, short moments they stole in his bedroom when Ron was gone. And then he came in the summer. He lived under one roof with her and she couldn't be with him and it was burning her from the inside. The summer sucked. Even after the three of them left after the wedding she thought of how much she wanted to be with him. Belong to him. And then one day something broke in her and she just wanted to stop beating herself up. And a few days after that, she met Sebastien. And from that moment Harry was nobody for her. And it was so refreshing to think about someone else after all those years. To fell in love with someone else. She felt completely free- She felt that if Harry would show up and told her he wanted her back she would be able to reject him. And it felt so great so liberating.

She completed the essay in much better mood and got back to the house to put away her school stuff before she meets Luna. They were meeting regularly in the Room of Requirement to chat. Sometimes they even studied together. Ginny considered Luna her best friend right now. And she needed to talk of those amazing feelings she was going through.

She didn't come back to the tower until late evening. They sat and talked for hours because she wasn't the only one with great news. Luna has just been on an amazing date with Colin Creevey who grew up into one of the most handsome boys in Gryffindor. It was a long time ago when he was the little moron with a camera. He played quidditch with Ginny, he was tall, muscular, blond and always with a charming smile on his face. He was kind of a clown who knew how to amuse everyone around. All of these things have obviously made him a common target of girls. But he chose Luna and Ginny was really glad about it. He was the first guy who didn't consider Luna a crazy person but saw more in her. It seemed to be on a good way and Luna was all infatuated.

Ginny entered the common room and headed right to her dormitory. There was a note on her bed. She gave a curious look to her roommate Eleanor.

"Don't look at me. An owl brought it," she answered the unexpressed question. Ginny stepped out of her shoes and fell on the bed. When she opened the note it made her smile even though it was only one sentence.

_Friday at six at the entrance, ginger._

_S._

And that simply she had an official date with him. Eleanor noticed her dreamy smile and asked: "What's with the grin? Some admirer has written?"

"You could say that," Ginny smiled at her. "El listen, do you think I could go to the prefect bathroom tonight?"

"Sure, don't even ask. The password is still the same," her roommate smiled at her and crawled into bed.

"Thanks."

"Just try to not make too much noise when you'll be coming back," she blinked at her and switched off the lamp on her nightstand.

Ginny packed a few things and slipped away from the tower. She was glad that this year only she and Eleanor were left in the room. Not a single one of their roommates came back to Hogwarts and Ginny didn't mind at all. They were stupid morons and she hated them. Eleanor was normal intelligent girl. They weren't such a good friends as Ginny and Luna but Eleanor was a good girl and definitely a great roommate.

Ginny took a soak in the bath and closed her eyes with a delightful smile. Hot water was surrounding her whole body and scented bath foam made her relax. She was just enjoying the heat and the thought of him with closed eyes. When she got out after an hour she felt nicely tired, just right to go to nestle down in bed. She was standing naked in front of the mirror just looking at the reflection. And she liked it. From slim legs, across round butt, flat belly, firm breasts to the long neck, smooth skin and amazing chocolate eyes. It was no surprise that guys were chasing after her so much. She liked to walk around naked when she was alone but usually she didn't have many opportunities. She wanted to enjoy it fully now. She was walking around the bathroom, drying hair, brushing teeth and skin. When she was done she just stopped for a moment to look over her one more time. Suddenly the door opened and Draco Malfoy entered the room. Ginny jumped with surprise and was so shocked she wasn't even able to grab a towel. He was obviously also surprised. They were standing there and staring at each other. He was wearing only pants and unbuttoned shirt with sleeves rolled up carelessly. His hair was strangely mussed up and he was holding dark green towel. She realized that without the ice mask he is quite handsome. He was the first to pull together.

"Shit Weasley, what the fuck are you doing here?" he snapped at her.

Ginny quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body.

"What do you think I am doing in the bathroom, Malfoy?" she yelled.

"Well I definitely wouldn't think that you'd be standing here naked looking at yourself in the mirror," he sneered.

"Sure because admiring yourself is your thing right?" she asked with a smirk.

"Ok, that's enough, get out," he said calmly.

"Me? You get out, you big-headed bastard, I was here first," she snapped angrily.

"Look Weasley, I'm not really in the mood for some stupid fight. I just had the worst sex of my life with a chick who looks a hundred per cent hotter than what she is like in the bed. I just wanna take a fucking long shower to wash away the experience and you're obviously done, never mind that you aren't a prefect so you shouldn't even be here, so just get out please."

Ginny was so surprised by this honest talk that she just packed up her stuff and left with a smirk.


End file.
